


My Destiny~ A story of Alisa~ The Su Ya Mre of ParthOnys

by The_Writer_G9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_G9/pseuds/The_Writer_G9





	My Destiny~ A story of Alisa~ The Su Ya Mre of ParthOnys

Crash,  
Bang,  
Loud,  
Round,  
Thrown down,  
to the ground,  
surrounded by,  
the big sound.

Save me,  
from,  
the falling ceiling,  
the one thing,  
that as my heart beating,  
at the speed,  
of a horse,  
running around,  
a circling course.

I feel something,  
but it's not pain,  
it's trying to be,  
my saving grace,  
but the truth is,  
there's nothing that,  
can save me from,  
this pain I have,  
for no one will,  
understand,  
just how I feel.

I'm not scared,  
of what happens next,  
because it happens,  
all the time.

Give me a reason,  
to move on,  
to keep on going,  
down the road,  
to go somewhere,  
unknown,  
to the rest,  
of the world,  
as I try,  
to feel,  
something inside,  
of me.

I'm screaming now,  
feeling alone,  
6ft under,  
nowhere to go,  
no place,  
to call home,  
but that's fine by me,  
because I am,  
the Su Ya Mre.

The light in the dark,  
the bearer of all pain,  
a shot of death,  
and a shot of gain,  
but not for long,  
will I rise,  
before I fall,  
taking a nose dive.

I will save,  
the world I know,  
from the evil,  
below,  
because it is,  
my destiny,  
my only purpose,  
now,  
do you see?


End file.
